


Sharing Dreams

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need a mood killer,” Tom slurs from beside Bill as he too adjusts himself.</p><p>“Me,” comes from the back seat in the voice of the bassist. “In a thong,” Georg adds.</p><p>“Not enough right now,” Bill complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel doesn’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 27th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

He's wanted this person for what feels life forever, and now the man of his dreams is in front of him slowly and teasingly getting undressed. He's seen the man's beautiful ink and his half naked body on many occasion. But now he has the freedom to look in as much detail as he likes. Or so he thinks, because the next second they are both completely bare with their bodies pressed together and their cocks rutting against one another. No bother though, he'll make sure to spend as long as he wants looking later on when the exquisite pleasure comes to a high for both of them. It'll be a prettier picture because the man's torso will be covered in their spunk and he's gonna lick it off of his skin.

 

Thinking about licking the man gets him into thinking that the feeling he has right now of soaring high in the clouds can only be heightened by touching his lips to the man's mouth.

 

He never wants to come down from the clouds, he's gonna make this last, he's gonna drag on the pleasu-

 

“Urgh...” Bill sluggishly complains as he wakes up when the car comes to a full stop.

 

He's got a hard on that's pressing uncomfortably against his trousers, and through his bleary eyes he can see the fans that have come to greet them outside of the venue in which they've come to do an extended session of a meet and greet, and autograph signing.

 

Bill moves around, tries to get a bit more comfortable and finally gives in when it doesn't work by moving a hand down to cup his cock and adjust himself. He curses the stupid dream because there's no way he can actually leave the car right now.

 

“Need a mood killer,” Tom slurs from beside Bill as he too adjusts himself.

 

“Me,” comes from the back seat in the voice of the bassist. “In a thong,” Georg adds.

 

“Not enough right now,” Bill complains.

 

Georg smiles wide as he pokes his head between the twins. “You both seem to be in a bit of a predicament,” Georg comments.

 

“Dream share,” Bill simply explains.

 

“Oh,” George breathes excitedly. “Do tell.”

 

“Not what we need right now,” Tom protests.

 

“I'll set the scene for you,” Gustav speaks up from behind the twins. “You just got back to the hotel from this event we are about to attend and all you can hear through the closed door is your dogs whimpering.” Gustav clears his throat. You open the door, and...” he stops for the suspense effect for a second. “...You are greeted by the sight of Pumba, dissected to bits.”

 

“What is wrong with you?” Bill complains as he picks up his phone from the side of the seat.

 

“Mood killer though, right?” Gustav utters with surety in his tone.

 

Bill spares a moment to look at Tom with a pointed look before he focuses back on his phone, ready to start a videocall with their dogsitter and put his eyes on Pumba who will be whole and healthy.

 

* * *

 

 

Gustav is trapped.

 

The drummer doesn't seem to care, his attention is on his instrument. The massive drum kit. The new one that Gustav uses up on stage with the sound barriers.

 

It's not just a barrier now though, it's a bubble, a dome in reality, and as utterly content as Gustav is just to play, he hasn't noticed that he's trapped.

 

The Kaulitz twin though, he's not content. Not at all. Instead, he's panicking because he can clearly see all the glass surrounding Gustav and his drums. There is no door, just one single piece of glass going all the way around Gustav.

 

Gustav is cut off from the rest of the world and so entranced in his instrument that he hasn't noticed any of the commotion directly around him.

 

Numerous people have come and gone. They've tried screaming and banging on the glass with their hands but everyone has given up after a couple of minutes.

 

Except him.

 

Even his twin and Georg had tried, they'd brought in everything that they could use as a tool to try and break the glass when banging the palms of their hands against the glass hadn't worked to free the unsuspecting man.

 

And still, Gustav had noticed none of it.

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns towards his twin. “He's lost to us.” Then the hand leaves his shoulder and with it his twin walks away. Georg who had been a few steps away from them joins his twin in leaving the stage through the empty venue until they are both out if sight.

 

The remaining Kaulitz cries despite Gustav looking so happy. He knows better, the drummer has been in there for days and soon his body will give up on him without any fluids nor food.

 

He drops his head forward, even if by some miracle Gustav looks up, he doesn't want the man to see him breaking apart.

 

What he feels for the drummer is ridiculous, he knows he's never felt this about anyone else before. And goodness fuck, he's tried so hard to stay away from the drummer's magnetism, tried to resist him. But now that the drummer is out of reach, he needs Gustav to know how much he cares for him.

 

He focuses on Gustav, noise disappearing around him, peripheral vision going unseen. He's determined to free Gustav no matter what.

 

“Gustav,” he calls quietly.

 

The drummer falters in his beat, closing his eyes briefly before opening them back up, but still focused on his drum kit. He knows Gustav heard him, but the spell he seems to be under is strong and the Kaulitz twin can't allow Gustav to become entranced by his drums again.

 

He takes a deep breath. “Gustav, look at me,” he requests in the same soft tone, eyes steadfastly zoned in on Gustav's face, looking for any minimal response.

 

The drummer shakes his head in confusion, this time stopping his arms and legs for good.

 

He still doesn't look up though.

 

The Kaulitz twin brings his hand up to the glass, intent on maybe trying to bang on it once again to get Gustav's attention like other people before him had tried.

 

But he doesn't even get to press his palms fully against the glass because as soon as his fingertips touch it, the glass breaks apart, shatters into a million bits at his feet in a perfect circle around Gustav.

 

Gustav looks up at him, _finally_ and smiles.

 

“Come on,” comes a voice. “We're here.”

 

And just like that Bill shakes awake once again. First it was lust, but this time he feels high on love. Goddamn dreams.

 

When Bill looks at his twin, Tom is steadfastly not looking at him or anyone else in the car.

 

Bill looks out of the car, taking in that they're back at the hotel, done for the day, ready for bed.

 

“Hey,” Bill softly calls, tries catching Tom's gaze but the older twin evades his eyes and skips ahead. Tom is the first to greet their dogs, but Bill is right behind. The dogsitter leaves them alone, and then they both get distracted petting the dogs for a bit before Tom suddenly straightens up and takes a step away from Bill.

 

“I'm tired,” Tom replies, ready to flee.

 

“Me too,” Bill agrees.

 

Tom nods and turns around.

 

“Tom,” Bill calls after his brother, letting go of Pumba who is as cheerful as always to follow after him.

 

“Bill,” Tom protests when Bill caches his arm, maneuvering him to face the younger twin and away from the door that links their rooms.

 

“You're sleeping with me tonight.”

 

“I don't want to talk.”

 

“We don't have to talk.”

 

Tom looks up at Bill and Bill can see the vulnerability in his expression.

 

“Just sleep. We don't have to talk,” Bill repeats.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“The dreams... Gustav... we can talk about it when you're ready,” Bill assures.

 

Tom nods. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” Bill replies with a smile. “Now go have a shower and meet me back here after.”

 

The older twin's expression turns mischievous.

 

“It's been a long day,” Bill utters as an excuse and turns from his twin. The dreams may have been Tom's but Bill still feels horny and in need of a wank as much as Tom does.


End file.
